2022 Marvel-TellTale Conference
"We didn't come here to show you things you already know about. Here, we intend to show you some of our best upcoming titles in collaboration with Brad Bird, who handed us the rights needed to create these. Here are the best upcoming titles from Marvel-TellTale: Phase 2..." - Kevin Feige during the Conference The 2022 Marvel-TellTale Conference is a video game press conference held by Marvel-TellTale after the extremely heavy success of their first few games in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. Kevin Feige headed the conference and was on stage, announcing several sequels, prequels and even spin-offs to the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, created by Marvel-TellTale's predecessor: Ubisoft-Pixar. Games Revealed Watch Dogs 3: Phantom of Shadows - Feige officially announced that Nicholas Bode and Noam Jenkins were joining the company to help with a 3rd Watch Dogs Game. Because Ubisoft was part of Marvel-TellTale, the game is confirmed for release in late 2022. Incredibles XXV - After several meetings and discussions on the rights to the Franchise, Brad Bird finally passed over the rights to the Incredibles Crossover Series to Marvel-TellTale. The confirmed cast are: Max Charles as Dashiell Parr, Sarah Vowell as Violet Parr and Ian Etheridge as Jack Parr, confirming that the game would follow the Parr Siblings, possibly as a return to the Series after being seen last in New Incredibles: Metroville Knight. Chicago Knight VII - After there not being a Chicago Knight game since 2018-2019, Marvel-TellTale announced that there would be a new game in the franchise. This will be the 7th game in the sub-series last updated by Ubisoft-Pixar, with the last game being Chicago Knight: Ragnarok. This new game will show the reunion of Jackson Pearce and Clementine Everett after the events of Marvel-TellTale Heroes: Suicide Squad. Terminator XI - The game was the 4th to be revealed as a new Terminator Game in the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. Taking place in an Unknown Reality (possibly Earth-4500), the game will feature Kyle Reese as the main protagonist after the events of the Terminator Crossover Series, showing him as an adult 12 years after his encounter with Clementine Everett. Jai Courtney was cast as Reese, while Emilia Clarke and Arnold Schwarzenegger were cast as Sarah Connor and the Guardian T-800 respectively. War Of Heroes XIV - The 5th reveal in the Conference, the 14th Installment in the War Of Heroes Franchise was officially confirmed by Kevin Feige, and that Sledgehammer Games would be taking over the production for the game and that Activision would be publishing and licensing the new WOH Game. Ian Etheridge was confirmed to be returning as Jack Parr, along with Craig T. Nelson as Robert Parr/Mr. Incredible. It is unknown whether or not the other Incredibles will return in this game. The Culmination (Final Reveal) After all the other games at the conference were revealed and named, Feige stated: "I forgot this May, 2024 release. Now, we've talked about the new, now we're gonna talk about what was come before. And let us talk about the notion that we have always had it planned. We've always had it planned from the moment Lee Everett created The Hero Coalition, and told The Incredibles that they were a part of a bigger Multiverse, they just didn't know it yet. Well, I think they know it now, and by May 4th, 2024, everyone will know it, because it is the culmination of everything that has come before." and then he showed a Teaser Trailer: The trailer starts with a shot of something that looks like a piece of Golden Armor, and then shows Lee Everett as he says "Legend tells us one thing." as it shows Red Skull looking in awe at the Tesseract, which holds the Space Infinity Stone, and then Lee says "History another... But every now and then we find something that, belongs to both!" as it shows the Aether as Malekith walks through the Aether Cloud, as Odin, father of Thor, says "There are Relics, that pretake the Multiverse itself. Ancient forces of infinite destruction!" as it shows Bryce Wayne, AKA Batman, holding Loki's Scepter, which holds the Mind Stone, as Kyle Reese says "You have no idea what you're dealing with. This is beyond you!!" as it shows Underminer's Gilgenbot explode, and the screen flashes, showing Kyle as he faces Ozone in the Omnidroid Factory from War Of Heroes: Global Warfare, and Clementine asks Kyle "Why would you risk your life for me?" and then shows the Infinity Orb open up to reveal the Power Stone as Kyle and Clementine go to grab it, and Kyle is heard saying "Because right now, life's giving us a chance!" and it shows Skynet holding the Power Stone, causing the ground to break with purple flames. The trailer then shows Jacks and Dash looking down a huge pit, as Dash says "Whatever happens on Earth. That there, that's... That's the endgame!" as it shows Dash getting hit by a massive EM1 Laser as Scarecrow laughs evilly, and then it shows every member of the New Incredibles Initiative surrounding a battered and bleeding Underminer. The trailer then shows the golden Armor again and then pans around to the Infinity Gauntlet, containing all of the Infinity Stones as the person wearing the Gauntlet clenches their hand into a fist, and ot shows Ozone holding the Gauntlet, with Underminer, Skynet, Scarecrow and Phantom Soldier standing behind him, and the Infinity Stones all let out a glow that forms the title: INFINITY WAR IX: THE ULTIMATE WAR!! Infinity War IX - This game is the final installment in the Infinity War Sub-franchise, started in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe. Feige confirmed that all the characters from every Ubisoft-Pixar Game would return for the game, along with all their respective Villains and characters from the Ubisoft-Pixar Extended Universe. This will be the start of a new era for Marvel-TellTale and its own series. Category:Video Game Conferences